The prince and the Assassin?
by Wolf Princess girl
Summary: Esmeralda is a fully reconised member of A.A.T.G. Gabriel Hanshoff II is a prince, when A.A.T.G abducts him for ransome. They both get taken away by a rivle gang. Now alone in the wilderness they have to work to gether to get home.
1. Prolodge

Prolodge

* * *

Rain battared down harshly on the two small caped figers walking along the streets. The smaller one stumbled and fell over in to a puddle. The bigger one picked her up and they continued, walking along the gray streets looking for a freindly doorway where they could rest for the night. After another 30 minutes of walking they saw a large overhanging roof. Scurrying forward they currled up in the doorway and huddled together. The larger figure looked up into the rain and wished for a better tomorow. Then the door behind them shot open and they fell backwards into a room. The bigger figure rubbed the back of her head and scurried over to her younger sister. Before she could get there a pair of large beefy hands picked her up by the scruff of her neak. The hands turned her towards him and her hood fell back reaviling a pair of bright green eyes set in a head of brown dirty fur with a green stripe on her head. She stared into the eyes of a tall shadow Ogrin trying to hide her fear.

"Harry" He started to say, his voice sent shivers down the green Xweetok's back "I thought you said no one knew we were here and no one could or would disturb us?" The Xweetok saw behind the ogrin a small blue Ixi trembaling

"S-S-Sir, I Ha-Ha-have never seen these two in my l-l-life!" The Ixis voice shook with fear.

"Of course you don't just like that pathetic kings spy in town last week. He didn't know anything at all!" He dropped the Xweetok on to the cold stone floor and turned and face the Ixi. The Xweetok decided to stay knowing it was no use running. The Ogrin pulled a dagger out from his cloak and pressed it against the Ixis neck "If I didn't know how bad youn would be at lying, I would slice your throat. But I'm feeling meciful tonight" the Ogrin removed his blade

"Oh thank you sir! Thank you! I promise to be more carful nex-" he stopped mid-sentance to stare at the dagger in his stomache. The Ogrin removed his blade and wiped in on the dead Ixi's shirt.

"I don't do 'Next times'.You should have known that Harry" He turned to face the horrified Xweetok and laughed. "Now what to do with you two..." he looked at the young green female Xweetok in front of him then looked to the younger almost identical blue Xweetok imbetween two of his men.

"Permission to speak sir?" Asked a females voice from behind him. He turned around to see a purple Gelert behind him.

"Ah, Tulip. So nice for you to join us. Permission granted" She nodded her thanks

"I have an answer to the problem of the two girls, we are low on numbers yes?"

"Yes..." He replied with a sickening feeling of what she was probably about to say

"We, meaning I, could train them. They are young they will adapt and learn quicker. Also we need more hands Marlon sir. it would be such a waste to kill them." She said as she lent against the door way going into the back rooms of the inn that they were currently in

"Martha, how do we know they're not spies asked a yellow Ogrin

"Spies? The green one is hardly 10 by the looks of her" she scoffed. Marlon the shadow Ogrin pondered about this dilemer.

"Fine Martha. We go with your plan." He turned to the two Xweetoks in front of him He lent towards the green one "But if any of them cross us all three of you will die" the green one stared right back at him. She knew they had no choice. It was eathier join them, or both of them would die. She did not want her sister to die yet at such a young age. Martha grinned, she useually got her own way. There was something in the green one that would be a shame to destroy... She didn't care much about the smaller one, but she needed both of them for this too work.

"So Marlon, you have already killed? Hm. First night in town and already one death. Impressive" She said to him. Marlon nodded his apprisehation and walked out to the back rooms ordering one of his men to disspose of the body and for them all to leave him in peace.

"I hope you know what you're doing Martha." said the yellow Ogrin

"Do you doubt me, Aldous?" she asked slyly

"Yes" he said. She raised an eye brow and walked off towards her new appretices

"Well girls, looks like you are one of us lot now. I'm Martha, second in command. The shadow Ogrin that just left us all id Marlon. He is the boss do what he says first time and do not question it. Ever. Clear? Good, the yellow Ogrin is his older brother, Aldous if you want to know." She said sitting down next to the two girls. The green one instantly liked her

"I'm Esmeralda, this is my little sister Ciara. Where exsactly are we Marm?" Asked the green one. Martha grinned

"Marm? Thats nice. You have just joinned A.A.T.G, Assassins and theives guild. Welcome to the club."

* * *

Yayz! Chapter one will be up probably todayor tommorow. But I'm not making any promises! And now you have read that...

REVIEW!


	2. Chapter One

Chapter one:

Esmeralda pulled her cloak tighter around her. She patted her hip for the hundredth time that hour to check her dagger was there. Satisfied she could feel the hard yet smooth shape of it she scurried along a deserted passage way in the depths of Moltara city. Her sharp ears heard foot steps. A little Lenny walked straight past her as she pressed her self against the wall. As soon as the Lenny was out of sight and sound she continued down the passage. Eventually she came to a row of doors.

"Last one on the right" she said walking down. In total it took 10 seconds to pick lock the door, around 2 minutes to find her 'prey' and 30 seconds to kill him. 2 minute's and 40 seconds... I've been quicker she thought as she walker fast down the hall way. She neared the exit and saw the light. She came out into the surrounding jungle that surrounded the volcano and made her way to the shore. There he was, Roderick, A pirate Xweetok. He must have finished before me then, she thought. Next to him was Martha. Esmeralda sat down next to her.

"Slow today wern't you." she said more like a statement than a question.

"The Quiggle had hidden himself in a corner." She replied picking up an apple from a bag. "Are we still waiting for Ifor?"

"Yup, but he did have to go to a conference to get the guy..." Said Martha getting up

"Where you going?" Asked Roderick

"I'm going to look for water. Might as well fill up while we're here" She said walking off with the water carriers. Her gypsy style skirt swished around her legs as she walked off.

"So... How did yours go?" She asked

"I killed the guy, didn't get caught so fine I guess." He went back to staring at the sea. She rolled her eyes, he always pretty much ignored her now days. She wondered why he now ignored her. Then Ifor appeared. Roderick ignored him while Esmeralda nodded to him

"How did it go?" Asked Martha suddenly appearing. From the forest.

"Okay, not my best kill... But I finished the job."

"Good good. Time to go." Said Martha as she hopped in to the boat and did all of the 'boaty stuff' as she called it. Esmeralda picked up all the stuff and Roderick disposed of the fire. While Ifor checked around in case they missed anything. Then they all got into the boat and left the island.

Meanwhile...

"Prince Gabriel!" Yelled the korbat as he flew around the gardens to find his master. He was required at an important meeting and he was no where to be seen. Then the korbat spotted the young prince by the pond. He landed and bowed "Sire, you are urgently reacquired at a meeting now." The young red Kougra sighed

"Do I really have to? Meetings are so boring! And its a lovely day out here. I don't want to be stuck in a stuffy meeting room."

"Sir, your farther demands it." argued the korbat. Gabriel rolled his eyes

"Fine, fine. You win. I'll go" He got up and began to walk to the palace but was taking his time to get there.  
When he eventually got there and walked in they had just started.

"You are late my son" Said his farther, a light brown Kougra in royal clothes, and next to him his sister Ceres she was light blue and was a year or so younger than him. In front of the three thrones was Sir Robart, a orange skeith but in royal clothes.

"My appoligise Farther, Ceres and Sir Robart. The meeting compleatly skipped my mind"

"We can see that Gabriel" Said his sister. His farther gave her a disapproving look

"Now if you had arrived on time you would know exactly what is happening. My apologies Robart, please restart" Said his farther as he took his seat

"Yes your highness. Murder is on the rise. We have just received news that three of the ambassadors in Morltara city only around an hour ago." Said Sir Robart. King Somnus processed this information.

"Any ideas who did this?" He asked. Robart shook his head sadly

"They left no clues. No one can find anything to whom may have done this."

"Nothing?"

"I am sorry your highness."

"Who were killed?" asked Ceres quietly

"Sir Desmond, Sir Wayne and Mrs Beatrice Milady" he replied.

"Is that all Robart?" asked the king

"Yes sire."

"Than the meeting is over." Said the king as he got up and left. Gabriel and Ceres looked at each other. Their farther never walked out first... Gabriel wondered who could be so brutle yet so scheming and cleaver to do this and most probably get away with it. He decided he would somehow find out. He would bring it up and tomorrows meeting. Some way or another, he would find out who was responsible. Somehow...

Esmeralda jummped off the boat at Mystery Island. She helped tie it up and walk into a shop for some new food. After that quick stop they left for Krawk Island. After another week they reached the island. After returning the boat they set off down the cramped dirty alleyways to the hide-out. The Hideout was located down a hole in the back of the smugglers cove and down a staircase into a large chamber with lots of doors. They all took the large main doors, which lead them into another large chamber exept there were rugs and the occational table scattered every where. Pretty much all of A.A.T.G:Krawk&Mystery where present. They made there way to the back where another pair of doors and went in to an office like space. In front was a desk, on it were scattered papers and in the corner a large cabnet filled with lots and lots of files. Behind the desk was Marlon. Still shadow couloured. Still murderful and cold hearted.

"We have returned Master" said Martha

"I can see that" he said not looking up from the file he was looking at. "Since you are here I gather it was a sucsess?" he said finnaly looking up

"Yes master" Said Martha. Marlon nodded and shooed them out.  
Esmeralda's first task now she was back was to find her sister. She should still be in training, the sun wasn't set when we entered. So Esmeralda went to training room 5A. When she reached the room the door was open. she looked inside to see them all sparing. She sneaked in and lent against the wall and watched. She had to admit, sensi 'Silver' Sigrid was an effective teacher. He was strict but fair. He would always push his pupils to their highest ability's, and sometimes further! Esmeralda looked for her blue sister and soon spotted her sparing with a bright green Techo. Her sister was dealing louds thumps with her stick, while the Techo was doing her best to defend her self. But it was obvious who was about to win. In a matter of seconds she had swung her stick to under the Techo's feet and had knokd the stick from her hands. She waited a second to get her breath back then removed her stick and helped the Techo up. They bowed to each other. The others had finished while she helped her up and a bell sounded for end of class.

"Dismissed" said the old silver Shoyru. Then he noticed Esmeralda hovering at the back "Ah, Esmeralda. A pleasure to see you. I take it you are all back from your, ahem, trip?" he inquired.

"Yes Sensi" She replied and bowed. "It was a great success." The old Shoyru nodded his approval and then she was hug attacked by a mini vesion of her self.

"Sister Esmeralda!" She said. Esmeralda laughed

"Raine! How are you?" she asked

"I'm good! how was your trip?"

"Good. So, how about we get some dinner?" She asked Raine.

"that sounds like a good idea!"

"I know! And I am desperate for some REAL food!" They both laughed.  
When dinner was finished, Marlon said he had an announcement to make. There was a soft murmur of confusion. Until he started to speak then complete silence filled the room,

"As you all know, today our group returned from their little 'trip' And if you didn't, what are you doing here?" Quiet laughter echoed around the room "Anyway, the court spies informed me how our dear king took the news. The answer? Not well! From what I heard he didn't appear at the large conference on kingdom, life, the economy ect. ect. ect. It seams that the deaths really destroyed the king. For now. So I believe we should reclaim the bases." Gasps were heard across the room followed by murmurs of doubt.

"Sir! What would we do when he comes out of this dream state? Then they would come and find us! and good bye base!" argued Martha

"Simple, we take his son"

Dun dun dunnnn! Omg! Clifie!

remember to:

**READ**

**AND**

**REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter two: WHAT?

"Simple, we take his son" Silence filled the room. Mouths hung open and the only sound was of a plate dropping and smashing. Martha stood up

"What. Is. Wrong. With. You? Do you just expect to walk up to the palace and be all Hey! Can I have your son? For Fyoras sake! The whole guard will be out for us!" Her rant caused an uproar. Yelling, shouting and general noise filled the hall. It echoed every where just amplifying the noise. It would not have been surprising if the whole of Krawk Island could hear them. Marlon just sat back and held his hand up and motioned for silence.

"No Martha dear, I have not gone mad and I have thought this through. Now does anyone have any resonable points to make that are not rants?" Esmeralda raised her hand and stood up, every one turned to look at her

"What are you doing?" wispered Raine grabbing her sisters arm.

"Sir, I can not see what you intend to achieve-" She was interrupted by Martha

"That is because there is **nothing**to achieve!" Yelled Martha, Marlon glared at her. She sat back down and began to grumble,

"As I was saying I can not see what you intend to achieve, how can it help us win back bases? I think I see why you think it will work. The king would be in such a state he will not be able to think straight. But surely the guards would never stop looking for him? And anyway, we then have a prince on our hands. He would get word back to the guards about our base would he not? It could even bring the king out of his dream like state of mind." She finished her speech and sat back down.

"What was that for?" Hissed her sister as she sat back down. Esmeralda just shrugged her shoulders. Before Raine could ask for a decent explanation, Marlon started to talk again

"Fair point. In answer to your questions: Martha, I have NOT gone mad or insane. And Esmeralda, just trust me and that goes for all of you. It will work and there will be NO slip ups from anyone. Tomorrow at dawn I will need group Viper." He stood up and walked away. As soon as he left mumbles filled the room. Martha and Aldous looked at each other and followed after him.

"Great! Now we have to do this, this RIDICULOUS plan! We will fail and be the ones that suffer while he will just sit in his room and be all 'Oh well, it was nice knowing them!" Esmeralda and Raine turned to see Ifor and Roderick coming towards them, Ifor was ranting on about what a idiotic idea it was and Roderick was rolling his eyes at his Friend "I mean, what does he think will happen? EVERYTHING will go wrong in this plan! He is an awesome leader and all but what the hell is he thinking? It is going to fai-" Esmeralda had heard enough of his moaning. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought his face down to hers:

If you do not shut up right now, I will rip off your head and stick it up where the sun don't shine. Are we clear?" She threatened. Ifor nodded aware that she meant every word she said. Meanwhile Roderick was trying not to laugh at his friends misfortune and was trying not to laugh. Esmeralda smiled and let him go "Good." Raine stared at her sister in some sort of admiration,

"I think" Started Raine "That it is kina unfair that you all just got back and already have to go on another mission"

"It's life" Roderick said, he had recovered from his silent laughing fit, he shrugged his shoulders. "Anyway we should probably start to get some sleep. Up at dawn tomorrow." He started to walk away when an high voice made him turn. He turned to see a blue cybunny

"Yes yes yes! We should! You are sooo right!" She was a fellow group Viper member. She bounded up to Esmeralda, "How was the mission?" She almost sang. Esmeraldas face broke into a large smile

"Mitzy! Hey! It went well, So how are you?"

"Yay! I am feeling AWESOME! What do you think the weather will be like tomorrow? Do you think it will be sunny or snowy? I really want it to snow! Gasp! Maybe the mission will be in the terror mountains! I hope it is! What do you think the mission will be like tomorrow? Do you think it will be dramatic, scary or full of us having to be stealthy?" Mitzy finally paused for breath, before she could start talking again, Roderick interrupted

"Have I ever told you how much you annoy me?" He walked off leaving them all there,

"Ah... Roderick! Rude as ever!" She said cheerfully

"You are so weired!" Smiled Esmeralda. "We'll see tomorrow what it will be like. I'm gonna go to bed now so night" She said and she and Raine started to make their way to there rooms

"NIghty night!" Said Mitzy as she bounded off leaving Ifor alone

"Night... I guess..." he said and left for his own room

**Sorry it took SO long to update! I will try to update soon! I own nothing!**

**Remember to...**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
